


A Little Question, A Little Answer -- Part One

by whispered_weavings



Series: Chiaroscuro: The Series [2]
Category: Avatar (Sweden Band), Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: A hint o' smut, F/M, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_weavings/pseuds/whispered_weavings
Summary: In which fan questions get the answers they need...





	A Little Question, A Little Answer -- Part One

_Questions to all band members and OFC: favourite position? And best music/fave song to do the do to?_

Fire and Water are passing out the last few glasses of wine as you glance around the room from your spot on the couch. Everyone is there...no time like the present. “So...my loves, we need to answer these questions from the fanmail...”

Johannes flops down, his head landing on your lap. “Do we have to?”

Papa chuckles as he drapes himself on your other side, the hand not holding his wine glass stroking through Johannes’s hair. “We do not want to ignore our adoring fans, my love.” He looks over to Special. “What is the first question, my friend?”

Special snaps his fingers and a sheet of paper appears in his hand as he leans back in his chair and crosses his legs. “Let’s see...” He reads silently then laughs. “Perfect! ‘For everyone: what’s your favorite position?’“

There’s grins all around, and a blush from Earth. Papa looks stricken. “I must choose only one? That is...impossible! Every position gives something to enjoy!”

You and Johannes snicker a little. “Just one, Papa.”

The look on Papa’s face as he tries to think is so comical that Water nearly falls off the couch from laughing. “Well....I suppose cowgirl then?”

“An excellent choice,” Special says, trying not to laugh. “Johannes, I think I know what your answer is.”

Johannes growls as he turns his head and nips at your belly. “Against the wall. Every time.”

You giggle. “Behave, you. Water, what--”

“No. No, I changed my mind,” Papa interrupts. “Reverse cowgirl.”

Water tries not to laugh again, clearing his throat as he thinks about it. “My favorite is always when Fire and I take someone together.”

Fire grins and high-fives his friend. “Nothing like a good spit roast!”

“No, wait, sixty-nine!” Papa interrupts again.

Water can’t hold back now, he’s rolling. Papa looks affronted. “I don’t know why you’re laughing, this is difficult.”

“But you’re settled on sixty-nine now?” Johannes asks, a smirk dancing at the edge of his mouth.

“Yes, yes that’s my choice,” Papa says, his eyes narrowing.

“All right then, how about you, little dude?”

Earth’s eyes widen, and his blush gets worse. “Me? W-Well, uh, I mean...well. I don’t think I have one?”

“Everyone has one!” Fire says, nudging Earth with a grin.

“Come on, little dude,” Johannes encourages.

Earth shakes his head. “Ha. I don’t...ha. Ha. Well. Ha.” Tim reaches over, pats his shoulder, as if trying to reboot his speech. “I just....ha.”

You take his hand. “It’s ok, baby. What do you like best when it’s just you and me?”

Earth looks to you, into your eyes, and he relaxes. His voice is small though, when he says, “I-I really just like...well. Missionary. S-So I can look into your eyes.” You make a soft, happy noise and pull him into a hug as the others make varying sounds of reaction, ranging from awws, to pretend chokes at the cuteness.

“....no wait, reverse spooning!” Papa says as the noise dies down, and Johannes groans.

“Are you SURE?” Johannes asks. Papa’s nod is far from reassuring, and Johannes snorts. “Hurry up, someone else answer before he changes his mind again. My king?”

Jonas smiles, looking directly at you as he answers, “Well, I don’t know that I have a preference...but any of them that give easy and intense eye contact is good for me.”

You shiver under his direct gaze and swallow hard. “Ummm, who else?” you say faintly as you try to keep from melting.

Special is staring at you too, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Like his majesty, I don’t have a preference either...as long as I can use restraints.” His smile is full of promise.

Papa snaps his fingers and opens his mouth, and Johannes clamps his hand over his love’s lips. “No.” Papa immediately gets puppy dog eyes going, and Johannes tries his best to resist as you gulp under Special’s and Jonas’s gaze.

“A-Aether, what about you?”

“I do enjoy eye contact,” Aether hums, his eyes glittering with desire. “On our sides, facing each other...we can try it later if you wish, my darling girl.” You can’t stop a whimper from escaping, and Aether chuckles. “How about you, Air?”

Before Air can answer, Johannes groans and lowers his hand. “Okay fine, just one more!”

“Standing up, but my partner is in shibari!” Papa says quickly, and you squeeze your legs together.

“Ok, that’s it now!” Johannes scolds. Water is laughing so hard he’s hiccuping. “Go ahead, Air.”

Air snickers and shakes his head at Papa. “You really can’t pick one?” he asks.

“Don’t encourage him, dude, just answer the question,” Johannes pleads.

Air chuckles and then turns his attention to you. “Doggy style. So I can get a nice hard and deep thrust that you’ll feel in your cunt for days. And it’s great for pulling hair.”

You gasp, squirming in your seat as everyone’s eyes around you darken. “N-Now, come on, w-we need to keep answering the question!”

Tim groans a little. “You’ve got a solid point there, but I gotta go with reverse cowgirl.” His grin is practically feral as he turns to you. “The way her hair drapes down her back...the way her ass looks as she moves up and down .... Everything all right, baby girl?”

You swallow hard, taking a long pull of your wine. “Y-Yeah. Yeah, everything’s perfectly fine,” you stutter. “W-What about you, John?”

“I definitely agree with my king with the eye contact,” John says happily, though his eyes are boring into yours. “But I like the more unusual, athletic positions. Something like you in a backbend while I fuck you.” He grins. “Your orgasm is even more intense when the rest of your muscles are involved too.”

“That sounds....challenging,” you say, a hitch in your breath. You squeeze your thighs even tighter, hoping you can keep from gushing. “How would that even....” John’s eyes light up. “You know what, never mind.” You look around. “Who...who didn’t answer?...”

“Just you and I, goddess,” Henrik says, and your eyes widen.

“Wait, I have to answer too?” you squeak, and everyone (save Papa, who’s still thinking) chuckles.

“The question did say everyone, sweetness,” Johannes says evilly.

“But...but I don’t...” your blush is fierce.

“I bet we could guess your favorite,” Henrik murmurs, as he gets up from his seat on the floor and starts crawling toward you. “You wouldn’t even have to tell us if we’re right... we’ll be able to smell it...”

You gasp, eyes wide and face red as he reaches your knee, pressing a kiss to it. “Y-You answer first, Henrik,” you whisper, and he smirks.

“My favorite is the lotus position. It’s the most intimate, in my opinion.”

“Oh...oh my...” you say on a whispery exhale. “That’s ... that’s a good one.”

Henrik’s smile widens. “I know. But I can tell it’s not your most favorite.”

You swallow hard as you see out of your peripheral that the men are slowly moving closer to you. “Maybe?”

“No... I told you, we’ll be able to tell...”

Aether’s looking over the paper as you start to become surrounded. “Hey, everyone, there’s more to this question, you know.”

Everyone pauses and looks over. “Well? What is it, man, we’re about to be very busy!” Papa says eagerly.

“They want to know what our favorite song is to have sex to.”

“Mmmmm, that’s a great question,” Air rumbles.

“But do we have to answer it right now?” Fire asks as he kisses your wrist, letting his tongue dart out and lick your skin just a bit. “I’d rather do something else with my mouth.”

“We can just give them the playlist Water made last week,” Papa says, kissing at your neck. “Then we can do much more interesting things...”

“Yes...like do your favorite position,” Henrik says deviously. “So who do you want to double stuff you first?”

You can’t help it any longer...your core clenches and you can feel your panties soak as you gush. The wolves let out a collective groan as your scent hits the air.

“Told you,” Henrik says as he inhales deep.

“Lucky guess,” you whisper as you arch your back.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Henrik chuckles as his hands slide up your legs and push them apart.

Water quickly uploads something onto your phone. “There, they should have it now,” he says as he strips, and then there’s no more talking as your men converge on you, eager to show you the benefits of their favorite positions.

_This playlist includes everyone's favorite songs. https://open.spotify.com/user/1216503200/playlist/3882ijsmo3iedXLrAASZxC?si=jlUtc8RgQrC0B20ILjKaxQ_

\-------------------------

_Papa, since it's been revealed that you have a drawer filled to the brim with toys.. what exactly is your favorite one to use?_

Special finishes reading as you turn bright red. Papa leans back in his chair with a dark chuckle. “Well now...what a good question! So many different toys, so many different reactions to provoke…” He thinks about it, tapping his lips as he mentally runs through his collection. 

Johannes sits up and glares at Papa. “This isn’t going to end up like the sex positions question where you couldn’t make up your damn mind, is it?”

Papa frowns at his love. “So what if it is? It is impossible to choose when things like that all give beautiful pleasure!”

Johannes frowns and opens his mouth to answer but you quickly pull him to you and kiss him, sinking your hands into his hair. His mood quickly shifts as he rolls you under him and Papa smirks as he continues considering the contents of his toy drawer. 

“To be honest, I think that I would have to go with my custom silk rope. Black and gold looks good on everyone, and the matching blindfold?” He makes a motion as if he were a chef with a perfect meal in front of him. “Add in a wand-style vibrator? Anyone is reduced to a beautiful mess in less than an hour.” 

Fire snorts. “Not that you would ever let up that quickly … the longer the better, right?”

Papa smirks. “Indeed, my friend. Hours of pleasure, until they’re begging to stop.” 

Underneath Johannes, you shiver at the tone in Papa’s voice. That sounds good to you…

\-------------------------

_For the cast, (and authors ofc ❤) will any of you make another appearance? Maybe a one-off type of deal?_

All the people in the room, every ghoul, pope, shapeshifter, and conduit, look up to the ceiling as one. There, visible only to them, is what looks like a clouded split-frame screen. On one side is a woman sitting at a desktop computer, and on the other is a woman with a laptop. Sitting on various shoulders, heads and knees are what look like chibi versions of all the men staring at them. Papa coughs. “...all of us will be making more appearances, yes. What was part two called again?” The woman at the laptop types something, and words flash across her screen: Chiaroscuro: Aura. “Yes, that was it. Thank you, my dear.” The woman visibly blushes as the other snickers a little, the chibis all laughing as well. “And there’s no telling who else might show up…” Papa adds, a teasing note to his voice.

The other woman frowns faintly and holds her finger up to her lips, the chibis all copying her gesture. Everyone in the room laughs softly as Papa mimes zipping his lips, then blows a kiss toward the screen. The last thing they see before the screen goes black for now is both women blushing furiously. 

\-----------------------

_John and Earth! How intense was that body drum battle?_

Earth blushes. “A...well. A question for me? Is that...well. I wasn’t expecting that.” 

John chuckles and nudges him. “It’s for me too! That drum battle...well, I knew Earth was good, but I wasn’t quite expecting that! And the way he just jumped into mine and complemented it!” The spy ruffles the ghoul’s hair. “Amazing!”

Earth’s blush intensifies and it takes him a few long moments to be able to speak. “We...well. It was a lot. And...and I felt bad that we...well. We got a little carried away, and we didn’t mean to hurt her…”

John chuckles and scratches the back of his head. “Yeah, that wasn’t our intention...but I think we made up for it.” He winks to the little ghoul, who can’t help but grin and nod happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the questions! Special thanks to ljmaystrader, who asked the first question about positions and favorite songs. (The other questions were anonymous asks from D's Tumblr.) This has been fun! Don't be shy ... ask away...we are still answering questions next week!
> 
> Playlist Order & Description:
> 
> Be My Druidess -- Type O Negative (Papa)  
> Christian Woman -- Type O Negative (Papa)  
> Je$u$ Cri$i$ -- Marilyn Manson (Johannes when he's himself)  
> Ich Tu Dir Weh -- Rammstein (Johannes when he's The Clown)  
> Faithfully -- Journey (Johannes when he's feeling romantic and smoopy <3)  
> Follow Me Down -- The Pretty Reckless ("you")  
> Closer -- Nine Inch Nails (Air)  
> Black Velvet -- Alannah Myles (Earth)  
> Gett Off -- Prince (Fire)  
> You Shook Me All Night Long -- AC/DC (Water)  
> Voodoo -- Godsmack (Aether)  
> Viva Evil -- PIG (Special)  
> Here and Gone -- Isle of Q (Jonas)  
> Father Figure -- George Michael (Jonas when he's feeling particularly dark and dominant and making you watch him and... whew .... sorry...I'm a little faint...)  
> Slither -- Velvet Revolver (Henrik)  
> Sex Type Thing -- Stone Temple Pilots (John)  
> Shake Me -- Cinderella (Tim)


End file.
